North End of the Magnet
by Euley
Summary: Part of Opposites Attract. Maddox isn't that close to his parents anymore. Will a night in jail with his dad solve that? (Nooky's Fic)
1. MY THING

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Maddox.  
Twelve-year-old Maddox followed his sister up the walkway that led to their house and looked around. He was hoping his parents might be home later but both their cars were parked in the garage. He sighed and prayed to God that Jazz would be able to keep her mouth shut until he had time to botch his report card.  
He didn't have bad grades, well, except for that one but his parents would want an explanation, one he wasn't really willing to share. As he went inside he was relieved to see that there was no sign of his parents in the living room. All he had to do was slink upstairs and he'd be free.  
"MOM, DAD, WE'RE HOME AND IT'S REPORT CARD DA"  
Maddox put his hand over his sister's mouth. Maybe they hadn't heard her. Footsteps coming from the kitchen contradicted this thought though. Wesley and Lilah came into the living room a moment later to see Maddox wiping his hand on his pants and Jazz giving his daggers.  
"Hey, how was school"  
"Great. We got our report cards"  
"Really"  
"Yup."

Jazz handed her father her report card and Maddox slowly backed up towards the stairs. Perhaps he could escape. Yes, his father was too absorbed in Jazz's report card to even notice. Maddox turned his back, one step, two step, three step.  
"Hold it right there, Maddox Wesley"  
Maddox turned to see his parents looking expectantly at him and his sister giving him a smug look.  
"Yeah, let's see what Maddox got"  
Maddox walked back towards them and took out his report card. He handed it to his mother, maybe that would make things better. His father leaned in and eyed his grades.  
"A plus, A plus, A plus, A plus, A plus, A plus, D plus"  
Maddox could feel his stomach falling. His parents both looked at him.  
"How do you get a D plus in gym, Maddox"  
"Well...huh...it's quite funny, really"  
"He doesn't shower after gym because the other guys make fun of how scrawny he is and how small his pe"  
Maddox covered her mouth with his hand but it was too late. His mother and father were both cracking up. Wesley put his arm around his son's shoulder and began to lead him towards his office.  
"I think it's high time you and I had a little talk"  
"What? No...I...Dad"  
Maddox ducked out of his father's grip and went running upstairs and into his room. He slammed the door and laid down on his bed. An hour passed and a knock came.  
"Go away!"

"Maddox, it's me"  
Lilah came in and sat by her son on his bed. "Maddox, your father really wants to talk to you"  
"Well, I don't want to talk, so there. Just leave me alone"  
"Listen, sweetheart, you haven't hit puberty yet and you'll get muscles and your pe"  
"MOM! Don't talk about my...thing"  
Lilah sighed and stood up.  
"I swear, your exactly like your father"  
"I really didn't wanna know that"  
"Just come down to dinner"  
Maddox rolled over on his bed so he was face down.  
"I just wanna die. Leave me alone"  
Lilah smacked his bottom.  
"Maddox, get your ass out of bed and get downstairs, I made dinner and I expect you to eat it"  
Knowing he shouldn't mess with her he pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs. His dad and sister were on the couch doing a crossword but they got up and followed his mother and him in the kitchen. They all sat at the table and dinne comenced.  
"So, Maddox, are you planning on showering in gym tomorrow"  
Maddox gave his sister a glare.  
"Looks like somebody's overdo for his 'doctor talk"  
Jazz knew Maddox didn't like going to a shrink and she enjoyed making fun of him for it.  
"Jazz, leave your brother alone"  
Maddox made it a point to keep his head down for the rest of dinner to avoid any conversation. Finally it ended and it was Jazz's night to do the dishes so he could go upstairs and be miserable in his room. He laid down on the bed and looked at the floor. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Maybe they'd go away if he didn't answer. His father came in a moment later though. Wesley sat on his son's bed.  
"Maddox, do you want to talk?"

"No. I thought I made that clear"  
"Well, I'm here for you if you need me"  
"No, you're not. You're always too busy with Jazz to notice me"  
Wesley forced his son to roll over and look at him.  
"Is that how you feel? That I don't care about you?"

Maddox nodded.  
"You're always telling her how much you love her and you don't tell me that"  
Wesley hugged his son.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I did that until now and I'll try harder to pay more attention to you"  
"Thanks, Dad"  
"Oh, and one more thing"  
"What"  
"Go take a shower"  
"Okay"  
Wesley smiled and threw his son's towels at him. Maddox climbed off his bed and went down the hall to the bathroom. No problem, he thought, at least I'm in my own house. 


	2. FORGOTTEN DAY

Disclaimer: I only own Maddox.  
Fourteen-year-old Maddox stood outside the YMCA where he had been swimming earlier. His parents had promised they would pick him up a six but it was six forty five already. They had forgotten and Maddox knew it. They were probably too busy with Jazz to remember him. She had, after all, just been announced as a slayer.  
Maddox started the long walk home. It was only ten miles. He could make good timie if he walked quickly. Maybe his mom had saved him some dinner thinking he was just at a friend's house nearby. No matter how many times he told her where he was going to be she always seemed to forget.  
Suddenly, a vampire emerged from an alley.  
"Hello"  
Maddox backed away as his hand dove into his jacket for a stake. "I thought little boys like you were in bed at this hour"  
"That was a lame joke, it's six fifty, why would I be in bed"  
The vampire's face contorted to that of it's demon side and it jumped at Maddox grabbing him by the neck and trying to bite him. He pushed it away but was hit in the eye a moment later sending him to the ground.  
Maddox struggled beneath the vampire's weight. It had to be ten times stronger than him. A noise came from the end of the alley, distracting the vampire for a moment and allowing Maddox to stake it. When he got up he could see his father and sister standing at the end of the alley, looking at him.  
"Maddox"  
"Yeah"  
"What are you doing out"  
"I had swim practice until six, remember"  
A look of guilt crossed Wesley's face as he walked towards his son.  
"He hit you"  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
Maddox stood up.  
"Can we go home, now"  
Wesley nodded and led his two children back to his car. Jazz climbed in the front seat and Maddox in the back. His head hurt but he wasn't complaining. They rode along in silence until they pulled up at the Wyndham Pryce residence in a very nice upper class neighborhood.  
Maddox got out first and went into the house. His mother was sitting in the living room watching TV when she noticed his black eye.  
"Maddox, what happened?"

Lilah quickly got up and went over to him, tilting his head back so she could get a good look.  
"I got attacked by a vampire"  
Jazz went upstairs and to her bedroom. Her parents were going to pay attention to Maddox now. Wesley went into the kitchen and got an ice pack. He placed it on his son's swollen eye and sat him down on the couch.  
"Maddox, I'm so sorry I forgot about your swim practice. I thought you were over at Kevin's house"  
"It's okay"  
"I'll go get you some dinner"  
Maddox leaned back on the couch, enjoying the attention. His mother brought him out a plate of food and his father sat beside him.  
"You're sure you're okay"  
"Yes sir"  
Wesley patted his son on the back. He didn't know how it had escaped his mind that his son had swim practice. Maddox finished his dinner and then excused himself to take a shower. When he got to the top of the stairs he could see Jazz in her room. As he passed by she threw a pillow at him and nailed him in the face.  
"Hey! What was that for"  
"You ruined my slaying tonight"  
"Sorry, I should have let it kill me shouldn't I"  
"Yes. We'd all be better off without you"  
"Well, everyone knows you're the stuck up twin"  
"Whatever"  
She threw a snowglobe at him but he ducked it, quickly.  
"Man, when did you get such a good arm"  
"When we were six, remember?"

"Oh yeah, our baseball days. I'd forgotten about those."

"Me too well...until now"  
Jazz sprang from her chair and hugged Maddox.  
"I'm sorry you could've been hurt"  
"It's okay. I'm sorry I ruined your slaying"  
Maddox didn't really know why he was apologizing and he didn't know why Jazz had gone from one mood to the other in a matter of seconds but he just figured that's the way girls were. They both didn't see their parents standing at the top of the stairs watching them with huge smiles on their faces. 


End file.
